Luna, the Phineas hating cousin
by Pucca2009
Summary: Isabella loves Phineas. Phineas asks Isabella out. Isabella's cousin Luna moves to Danville. Luna hates Phineas. Phineas has a crush on Luna. All is madness! Diclaimer for all chapter - I do not own Phineas, Ferb, or anyone else in the show.
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was in what you'd call a good mood on the night of July 6th as she layed in her bed, a smile on her face. It had been also a particularly good day! The boy she'd had a crush on for so long, the guy of her dreams, had asked her to see a movie with him! Without his stepbrother Ferb, who he was ALWAYS with! And they were going tomorrow! Tomorrow! Tomorrow would be the best day ever, but for another reason to! Her cousin Luna was moving to Danville from Mexico, and she was arivng tomorrow! Her cousin loved to have fun, and she would probobally love Phineas and Ferb! Well, Phineas she hoped not, since if she loved Phineas to much, there would be problems, but Isabella wanted to stay on the positive side of thinking. While thinking the positive thoughts, Isabella eventually drifted off to sleep, heading towars the next day. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I do not own Phineas and Ferb. 7:00 AM - Danville Phineas Flynn heard the alarm clock go off immediately. He smiled at this. Not because he liked the sound, no, that fact was quite the contrary. It was that he was starting a whole new day in summer, with a whole new thing to do that would make this day the best ever. He sat up in bed and looked to the right. His step brother, Ferb, was still asleep. "Hey Ferb, wake up!" Phineas said loudly, as to wake Ferb up. Ferb's eyes popped open and he sat up in bed. "Come on, we're killing precious seconds of the day in bed! Lets get up!" Phineas smiled. The brothers then hopped out of bed, and ran downstairs. MEANWHILE Isabella was already up and ready for the perfect day. It was bright and sunny out, perfect weather for the perfect day! She tightened her hairbow and smiled in the mirror. She looked perfect! Perfect looks for the perfect day! Suddenly the doorbell rang. Isabella grinned. She knew that this was Luna! She sprinted down the stairs to the door, and opened it. A tan girl with curly dark brown hair and a purple dress stood there with a grin on her face. It was her cousin Luna. "Isabella!" She screamed. Isabella was still grinning, and now grinned even bigger. "Luna!" She screamed as well. The two girls then hugged each other tightly. After a few seconds, the pulled apart and started chatting. "Oh my gosh I haven't seen you in so long, you look so pretty!" Luna said in an excited tone. "You to!" Isabella said with the same tone. Then came questions from Luna. "So, do you have any friends here?" Luna asked. Isabella smiled. Did she have friends? Now she could tell about Phineas and Ferb! "Oh yeah! I'm leader of a fireside girl troop-" "Fireside girl?" Luna asked, not knowing about the girl scout troop. "It's my girl scout troop. I also have some AWESOME neighbors." Isabella said. "Oh really? What are their names?" Luna asked. "Phineas and Ferb." Isabella said. Luna hesitated for a moment and then spoke. "Oh, they were on the news once! That kid Phineas seems like a huge showoff." She said with a bit of attitude. Isabella scoffed. "Showoff? He is the best person in the world! I'm going on a date wth him today...someday we'll probably get married..." Isabella said in a dreamy tone. Luna rolled her eyes. "Brother." She muttered. Isabella sighed. "Well, whatever. You HAVE to come meet them though!" Isabella smiled. "I can't! I have to unpack!" Luna said. "That can wait! Come on." Isabella then grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. MEANWHILE "So Ferb, what do you want to do today?" Phineas and Ferb sat under the tree flipping through blueprints. "Neon ponies? Who's idea was that?" Phineas asked with a confused tone, then throwing that blueprint to the side. Suddenly the gate creaked open. Isabella stood there smliing and cute as usual, and another girl who was very tan, had brown curly hair and was wearing a purple dress/ "Hey Phineas! What'cha doin?" She asked. "Hey Isabella. We don't know yet, but who's that?" Phineas asked pointing to the other girl. "Oh, this is my cousin Luna. She just moved here from Mexico!" Isabella smiled. "Hello." Luna said. "Hi! I'm Phineas, and this is Ferb." Phineas smiled at Luna. Ferb waved. "He doesn't talk much." Phineas said. " Well _you_ seem to talk a lot." Luna said in a tone that was obviously supposed to be insulting. Phineas loked a bit confused. Had he said something? "Luna! Don't be rude!" Isabella snapped at her cousin in a whisper tone. Luna sighed and nodded. "Did I say something? If I did then I'm sorry." Phineas said confused. "No, no. Your fine." Luna rolled her eyes. "Ok...?" Phineas nodded slowly, still very confused. Isabella then cleared her throat. "Phineas, remember the movie?" Isabella asked. "Oh right that...well, I think that we should skip it." Phineas said. "What?" Isabella shouted. "Um..." Phineas was a bit shocked. He had never heard Isabella shout before. "Oh...sorry Phineas. But why?" Isabella asked. "Well, shouldn't we show Luna around Danville?" Phineas asked. Isabella slowly turned her head to Luna, who shrugged. "I don't care. Go to your movie." She, Luna, said in a blunt tone. Phineas shook his head. "No, we don't care. We can hang out with you! Besides, Ferb said he didn't want me to go anyway." Phineas said. Ferb's face turned red for a moment, thinking that after Phineas had repeated what he had said that Isabella would know the reason he didn't want Phineas to go. "Um, OK. I guess." Luna shrugged. Hey, how's the second chapter! Good or bad? I would appreciate constructive critisicm 


	3. Chapter 3

"So Luna, do you have any ideas?" Phineas asked a bored looking Luna.

Luna shrugged.

"Oh." Phineas said, disappointed that not one person had any ideas other than those blueprints which either looked lame, or they had already done them.

Now Luna DID have an idea. Many in fact, but she didn't want to talk to Phineas. She didn't like him at all. Why? He just seemed a little...well... she didn't know why she didn't like him. Now Phineas wasn't sure how he felt about Luna just yet. She was a bit rude, but maybe she was in a bad mood. It had only been 30 minutes since they had met after all. He felt that he needed to make a good impression on her though. He suddenly got an idea.

"So Luna, what is your favorite thing to do?" He asked.

Luna once again shrugged.

Isabella sighed, getting impatient with her cousin.

"Her favorite thing to do is to build tree houses with her friends. We wrote to each other every 5 days when she was in Mexico, so trust me, I know." She said.

Luna's eyebrows raised and Phineas smiled.

"Great! Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" He said with excitement.

Ferb nodded, and the two boys immediately set to work.

Isabella scowled at Luna.

"What are you doing?" She snapped in a whisper tone, so Phineas and Ferb wouldn't here.

"What do you mean?" Luna whispered, getting the message that Isabella didn't want the boys to here what she said.

"Phineas is just trying to be nice, but your acting like a brat!" Isabella snapped, still in whisper tone.

"Because I don't like him!" Luna snapped, still in whisper tone.

"Will you stop being such a baby?" Isabella now accidentally shouted.

Phineas and Ferb turned their heads.

"Umm... she was upset that her friend had won a painting contest instead of her...yeah..." Isabella lied.

"Ok...?" Phineas was a bit confused, but he ignored it and went back to his work.

"So I have to like everyone?" Luna asked, still in whisper.

"Yes. Well, Phineas yes." Isabella whispered.

"But I don't-"

"I don't care! I really don't care!" Isabella one again accidentally shouted.

Phineas and Ferb then turned their heads again.

"Luna, Isabella, are you OK?" Phineas asked with concern.

"We're fine. Now, go back to whatever your doing." Luna said in a cold tone.

Phineas nodded slowly and the 2 boys turned back to their work.

"Will you please just stop being rude to him?" Isabella asked, this time remembering to whisper.

Luna sighed.

"Fine...I'll try." She said.

Isabella smiled.

"Good." She said.

Luna then turned to look at the boys.

"So Phineas...um...what are you doing?" She asked.

Phineas turned around.

"We're building a tree house!" He exclaimed.

"Can we help?" Isabella asked.

Luna's eyebrows raised again.

"Sure." Phineas smiled.

Luna sighed and forced a smile onto her face.

"So what do you need help with?" She asked.

"Well, we can't really figure out what the design should be." Phineas said.

The next hour was then filled with blueprints, wood, and tools. During the building, Luna and Isabella were required to turn around because it was 'classified' (which made Luna hate Phineas a bit more). After that hour, the tree house was finished.

"You know, your really creative Luna." Phineas said, impressed by her design ideas, making Isabella a bit jealous.

Luna hesitated, but then forced another smile.

"Um...Thank you." She said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets check it out!" Phineas smiled. The 4 then climbed up a very tall ladder up into the amazing tree house.

Luna's eyes widened. It was full of paintings of her! It had about 30 rooms, which all had something epic like a water slide or no gravity, but each room had about 10 paintings of her.

"This is completely different from the designs we made." Luna said.

"I know. We wanted to surprise you." Phineas said with a smile.

"But what about all of the paintings of her?" Isabella asked.

"Do you like them? Since you were upset about the painting contest, well, I- I mean, we were helping these would make you feel better about it." Phineas said, blushing when he accidentally said I instead of we.

Luna blushed a bit, but then shook it off.

"Well thanks." She shrugged.

She then took a step forward, and the ground felt a bit thin.

"Wait Luna don't step there!" Phineas shouted.

But it was to late. Then ground suddenly disappeared below Luna's feet, and she felt herself drop. She screamed at the top of her lungs and clenched her eyes shut. She hated a few things. Phineas (a lot more now), spiders, daises, and most of all, roller coaster drops! And this was even worse than a roller coaster drop! She then felt a pair of arms catch her. He opened her eyes to see a tired looking Phineas.

"Let me go! Now!" She shouted.

Phineas looked shocked, but let go of her, causing her to drop to the ground.

She got up with a furious look on her face.

"You idiot! You moron! Why didn't you anyone that was there?" She snapped.

Phineas looked like he had just been slapped in the face.

"I...I.." He stuttered.

"Never mind, just shut up!" Luna snapped.

Phineas then nodded then slowly walked inside, leaving Luna outside, still furious.

"Luna!" Somebody shouted from above.

Luna looked up. Isabella and Ferb were frantically climbing down the huge ladder. Whenn they got down, Isabella ran over to her with a worried look.

"Oh my god! You almost died! Good thing Phineas got down...wait..where is he?" Isabella asked.

"He went inside. Good thing he did before he could do anything else so stupid." Luna said in a harsh tone.

Isabella's worried look then melted into a furious one.

"Stupid? He saved your life!" She snapped.

"Yeah, and he ALSO nearly killed me!" Luna snapped.

"By accident!" Isabella snapped.

"Does it matter?" Luna snapped.

"Yes! Look, you need to go talk to him, because I know you must have done something-"

"I yelled at him."

"Well, OK.. then go apologize for that." Isabella said sternly.

Luna sighed.

"...Fine." She said.

Isabella smiled.

"Good! Now go." She said.

Luna nodded and walked into the house.

Ferb then walked over to Isabella.

"Nice work." He said.

"Thank you." Isabella smiled.

* * *

><p><p>

**Long chapter! Long long long! To make up for that the next one will be short short short! So, did you like it? Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Phineas sat on his bed in his room with a pencil in hand one hand and a blueprint in the other. Where had he gone wrong? He saw the loose wood, but only just before Luna had stepped into it. He had most likely forgotten to tighten a screw, or maybe he just forgot the screw completely! Maybe it had nothing to do with the screw? Maybe they had built it wrong! Although it was over and done with, Phineas was determined to find out what had caused that loose wood. It was all his fault. Luna didn't like him at all from the beginning, he knew it, but now she probably hated him. Suddenly he heard the door creak open.

"Ferb?" He called, knowing it was most likely his step brother coming to check on him.

"Actually it's me." A female voice said.

Phineas turned around to see Luna entering his room.

"Um, hi." Luna looked down at her feet looking a bit embarrassed.

Phineas half waved. This felt a bit awkward for him to for some reason.

Luna sighed.

"I'm sorry about yelling earlier." She said.

Phineas half smiled.

"It's fine. I deserved it, I shouldn't have let that happen." He shrugged.

Luna felt a twinge of guilt, but tried her best to ignore it.

"True, but you did a good job on the other stuff! It would take my dad years to build something like that. And the pictures of me? Epic." Luna smiled.

Phineas blushed a bit, but then replaced it with a smile making Luna want to jump out of the window and run back to Mexico. Just because she complimented him didn't mean she liked him!

"Thanks!" He was now sounding much more enthusiastic.

"Your welcome...I guess." Luna shrugged.

Phineas didn't know why, but he a minute ago he felt strange. He got butterflies in his tummy and his face felt warm. What was that? Maybe he was catching a cold.

"Do you want to go back out to Isabella and Ferb?" Phineas asked.

"No, I'd rather just stay here." Luna said sarcastically.

Phineas shrugged with a smile and the two kids walked out the door.

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey Ferb?" Isabella asked after minutes of silence.

Ferb looked over at her.

"Hm?" He replied.

"Um, well, do you have any ideas? I mean, on why Luna is being rude to Phineas?" Isabella asked, not very sure why she was asking, since it was most likely that he would just shrug and turn around back to go back to silence.

Ferb shrugged, as expected, but then he spoke.

"I don't know. Maybe she likes him." He said calmly.

Isabella's mouth gaped as she tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out.

"You- Lu- Phin-...Did you just say that you thought Luna liked Phineas?" She practically shouted.

Ferb nodded calmly.

"Like, like-like?" Isabella asked.

Ferb once again nodded.

Isabella hesitated, but then spoke.

"Well, that's not true. I don't know if you've noticed, but Luna hates Phineas." She said bluntly.

Ferb shrugged.

"Just an idea." He said.

Suddenly the 2 heard the screen door open. Isabella turned around to see Luna and Phineas walking out, Luna looking like she didn't want to be standing by him. Yeah, there was no way Luna liked Phineas.

"Hey Isabella!" Luna ran over to her cousin.

"Hey Luna." Isabella smiled.

"Hey Ferb, hey Isabella." Phineas ran over to the others.

Luna suddenly got a socked look on her face.

"Um, Ferb? Do you have a watch with you?" She asked.

Ferb shook his head.

"Um, I have a watch Luna." Phineas smiled.

"Oh, um...what time is it?" Luna asked uneasily.

Phineas held his wrist up to check his watch.

"It's about 9:15. Whoa, I guess we started early today." He smiled, looking at the watch.

"9:15? Oh my gosh I was supposed to be home at 9! See you later Isabella, nice meeting you Ferb!" Luna said quickly before sprinting out the gate.

"She only said Ferb." Phineas pointed out.

"Yeah...um...well... maybe she forgot your name!" Isabella smiled.

"Hm, maybe." Phineas shrugged.

Isabella nodded, still angry at her cousin who had absolutely no respect.

**Like this chapter? Heh, it wasn't bad. That's what your probably thinking XD. Anyways, review and I will give you a billion bubble dollars which will soon pop!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I do not own Phineas and Ferb

THE NEXT DAY

Ferb was on the edge of exploding with annoyance. Why couldn't Luna be like the other girls and fall head over heels for Phineas? Of course she just HAD to dislike him, causing Phineas to talk about her 24/7! For the whole day after she left, all he had heard was "Oh, do you think we'll see Luna again soon?" or "Gee, I hope Luna can come back soon!" from him.

"Hey Ferb, do you think Isabella will bring Luna again sometime?" Suddenly snapped Ferb out of his thoughts.

Ferb sighed. If he didn't tell Phineas to stop blabbing about Luna, then he would explode. He rarely exploded, but when he did, it wasn't pretty.

"Phineas, please stop talking about Luna." Ferb said calmly.

Phineas looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You've been talking about her all day! Do you like her or something?" Ferb asked.

Phineas hesitated for a moment, but then got a surprised look on his face.

"You mean like-like?" Phineas asked.

Ferb nodded.

"No! I just met her! I'm just curious." Phineas said, defending his purposes of annoyance.

Ferb shrugged. Suddenly the 2 boys noticed what time it was.

"Oh, 10:00 already? Better get ready to hit the sack. By the way, do you think Luna may come over tomorrow?" Phineas asked.

Ferb was now on the verge of slapping Phineas across the face.

"Maybe..." He muttered.

Phineas smiled and walked out of the kitchen.

Ferb then walked over to the living room, grabbed a pillow from the couch, stuffed his face into it, and screamed.

THE NEXT DAY

Phineas sighed, lying on his stomach fiddling with the grass while Ferb looked through blueprints. Neither boys new what to do that day. Phineas wasn't exactly thinking about something to do. He was actually thinking about whether Luna would come or not. He hoped she would. It wasn't that he liked her (or at least he thought he didn't) like Ferb had suggested the night before. He just wanted to be her friend, and he wanted her to like him. Phineas then perked up when he heard the door creak open. He jerked his head to the gate, only to see Isabella standing there with a bright smile and a gleam of affection in her eyes.

"Hey Phineas! What'cha doin?" She asked.

"Isabella! Hi! Where's Luna?" Phineas asked, not even noticing how rude it was.

Isabella froze. 2 things came to her mind. One was why did Phineas not care about her, but cared about Luna, and two was Luna had just been standing next to her!

"Um, I'll be right back Phineas." She said with a smile.

Suddenly Isabella sprinted off. About 30 seconds later, Isabella returned holding a very frustrated Luna by the ear.

"She's right here!" Isabella smiled, answering Phineas's question from 30 seconds ago.

Phineas suddenly jumped up and ran to the 2 girls.

"Hi Luna!" He exclaimed.

Luna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, hi Phineas." She said bluntly.

Isabella then let go of her ear and shot her a glare, which Luna noticed.

"I mean, Hi Phineas! What'cha doin?" Luna asked, mocking her cousin.

Isabella scoffed, while Phineas laughed.

"That sounded just like Isabella." He smiled.

"That's the point. How stupid are you?" Luna asked rudely.

"Luna!" Isabella snapped.

Phineas, taking it as a joke, just laughed.

Luna rolled her eyes. Did this idiot take anything seriously?

"So anyways, what'cha doin?" Isabella asked.

"What does it look like he's doing? Being-" Isabella then elbowed her cousin in the ribs before she could finish the sentence.

"Well, we don't know." Phineas shrugged.

Suddenly Luna's eyes widened and she screeched.

"What's wrong?" Phineas asked frantically.

Luna then brought her hand up, and her look of horror turned to releif.

"I thought there was something gross on my hand, but it's just a black ant." She said with a smile. She then kneeled down and let the ant walk off of her hand and onto the ground.

Phineas's eyes then widened and he grinned.

"That's it! I know what we're gonna do today! Luna your a genius!" He exclaimed.

Luna looked horribly confused, and Isabella looked to be about to burst with jealousy.

"Um, me putting a black ant on the ground was an inspiration idea HOW?" Luna asked.

"You'll see Luna, you'll see!" Phineas smiled. He then pulled Ferb aside and began to mutter his ideas to him. At the same time, Isabella pulled Luna aside.

"How are you doing this?" She snapped in a whisper tone.

"What?" Luna whispered.

"Getting Phineas's attention!" Isabella whispered.

Luna looked confused.

"I am? I'm not trying to." She whispered.

Isabella sighed, but then realized something. Maybe Phineas liked Luna? Maybe Luna was as oblivious to him as he was to her (Isabella)? No! That couldn't be true. She and Phineas were meant to be together! And besides, Luna was a huge brat to Phineas. How could that attract anybody?

**I'm SO sorry for not updating! I don't blame any of you for giving up on this story. But don't worry, I will begin the next chapter very soon! That will actually probably be one of the last chapters since this story was initially meant to just introduce Luna to fan fiction, but she will be in my other Phineas and Ferb stories to! **


	6. Chapter 6

"So, what'cha gonna do?" Isabella asked Phineas sweetly.

"Well, this may not sound like it makes since, but we're going to turn into...uh...tiny flying people!" Phineas smiled.

Luna sighed.

"If you mean we're turning small and then flying, then I should tell you now that it isn't-"

"Luna! They can do it! You'll see!" Isabella interrupted with a smile.

Phineas nodded, still smiling. Luna rolled her eyes.

"OK then, lets get started." She said bluntly.

Everybody nodded and got to work building the strange device. After about an hour later, the device was finished. It was small and had a strange cone sticking from it. Next to the cone was a small switch.

"OK guys, ready?" Phineas asked.

Everybody nodded.

Phineas then flicked the switch. Suddenly a lazor came from the cone and all 4 kids turned to the size of fruit-flies. Luna's eyes widened. The tree house was amazing, but now THIS?

"Phineas what did you do?" She snapped.

"Well, the machine did what it was supposed to do." Phineas smiled.

Luna rolled her eyes. How did her cousin like this guy?

"Now, in order to fly, you have to...well...just rapidly flap your arms, like your swimming from a giant squid." Phineas explained.

Luna rolled her eyes. That was the stupidest thing she had ever heard. Though if the machine worked, then maybe this would work. Luna then began to rapidly flap her arms, imagining a giant squid behind her. Suddenly she began to rise from the ground. It felt as if she was pulling herself up.

"Woah!" She exclaimed. She then rose higher, and higher, and higher, and eventually she didn't have to flap anymore.

Everybody else followed her, all laughing.

"This is so cool Phineas!" Isabella smiled.

"What do you think of it Luna?" Phineas asked, completely ignoring Isabella.

"I gotta admit, it is cool!" Luna said with a smile, which made Phineas nearly do a flip of joy.

"Thanks!" He exclaimed happily.

Suddenly something happened that the kids didn't even think about. A huge rushing wind began and the kids were blown backwards. It was the fans! Luna suddenly felt herself trapped in something sticky and stringy. To her horror, it was a spider web. And Phineas had been trapped in it to. Ferb and Isabella had been blown past it.

"Oh my god, I HATE spiders!" Luna screeched.

"Luna, it's OK. This web is spider-less." Phineas said with a smile.

Luna sighed in relief, not knowing that Phineas was wrong. Suddenly a small black spider began to crawl towards them. Well, the spider would be small if you were the size of a human. If you were the size of a fruit-fly however, that was a different story.

Luna gasped and, without knowing, grabbed Phineas's hand.

"G-Go away spider! GO AWAY!" Luna shouted.

Phineas's eyes widened as the spider approached. Suddenly, a much juicer fat fly was approaching. The spider noticed this and went back to the corner of the web to wait for the better pray. Phineas looked at the spider, then at Luna.

"We have to get out of here." Luna whispered.

Phineas sighed.

"Luna, you see that pillow down there?" Phineas asked nodding his head towards the couch which was under them.

"Yeah?" Luna replied.

"I'm gonna push you out of the web. Try your best to land on the pillow." Phineas said.

"What? No!" Luna snapped.

"We'll both die if you don't!" Phineas replied.

"Well, then I'll push YOU out. If anyone is gonna get hurt, it'll be me." Luna said.

Phineas shook his head.

"Come on, just go." He said.

Phineas then without a warning reached with his one free arm through the web and behind Luna. He then shoved her out of the web. Luna gasped and, not knowing what else to do, grabbed Phineas's foot. The weight of the 2 kids weighed down the part of the web that held Phineas, and it broke apart, causing Luna and Phineas to tumble downwards. They were both screaming, clenching their eyes shut and holding each others' hands tightly.

Suddenly they collided with the pillow on the couch with a thump. Luna unclenched her eyes and realized that they were alive.

"Phineas, we're ok!" She exclaimed.

Phineas unclenched his eyes. He then blinked.

"Luna, did you get hurt?" He asked.

Luna shook her head.

"Did you?" She asked.

Phineas shook his head.

Luna smiled.

"You know, I guess I don't hate you as much as usual right now." She said.

Phineas smiled.

"Thanks! Wait, you hate me?" Phineas asked, his expression turning a bit surprised.

"I thought you knew." Luna said with a shrug.

"Well, I knew you didn't really like me, but I didn't know you _hated_ me." Phineas said.

Luna sighed.

"Ok, well, I geuss I don't _hate_ you. I just...um...I don't know." She shrugged.

Phineas's eyes then widened.

"What?" Luna asked.

"Look behind you." He said.

Luna looked over her shoulder to see Ferb and Isabella standing over them at their normal sizes.

"Phineas! Luna! Thank god, we thought you were dead!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Well, Phineas sort of saved us." Luna shrugged.

"Aha! He saved you _again_!" Isabella smiled.

"Whatever." Luna rolled her eyes.

Phineas looked over to Luna.

"Luna, can we be friends?" He asked.

Luna hesitated for a moment, but then sighed.

"Frenemys. I still don't like you that much." She replied.

Phineas shrugged. It was a good start.

"Well, I have a feeling we could be great friends!" Phineas smiled.

Luna half smiled back.

"Maybe later." She replied.

Ferb looked at Isabella who looked a bit jealous. He then carefully picked Phineas up so their conversation would end. Isabella then picked Luna up. They found the small machine on the table where Ferb and Isabella had left it and returned Phineas and Luna to their normal size.

"Well, even though I nearly got killed by a spider, that was pretty cool." Luna said.

"Yeah." Phineas agreed.

Ferb sighed to himself. No matter what Phineas said, Ferb knew that his brother had a crush on Luna. This was the beginning to an interesting story.

**Done! This story is done, and I will write more with Luna, so don't worry!**

**I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB**


End file.
